


Grease

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Food Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ned services Robert.





	Grease

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own A Song of Ice and Fire nor am I profiting off this.

Robert has grease and meat spread across his stomach. Leftover food decorates his beard and chest. Ned slides his fingers through the oily slick and reaches between his legs for his cock. His cock strains from beneath his hanging stomach. Stroking him is easy, quick work with the slick of his hands and bulge of his stomach limiting the available length. 

“Do you need help there?” Robert grunts and leans back, lifting his stomach with his dirty hands. 

Ned continues his even, slow stroke, watching his stomach heave. His nails glisten with dirt, fat and grease. 

“I am managing fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero regrets.


End file.
